


Music of the Soul

by MoonlitLilium



Series: Juban Week 2020 [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, JuBan Week, JuBan Week 2020, M/M, boys bein soft, idk it's very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Juza and Banri go to a rock festival!Juban Week Day 7Prompt : Free Day!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Juban Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955917
Kudos: 49





	Music of the Soul

“Oi, Hyodo. You busy this weekend?” Juza was sitting on the floor reading over one of their old scripts. He paused to look up at Banri, who had just taken purchase on the table in front of him, eyeing Juza with poorly hidden anticipation. Juza furrowed his eyebrows as he flipped through his mental schedule, placing the script down in front of him.

“Nope. Why?” Juza finally answered, gaze now fully on the sandy haired man seated in front of him. Banri could barely contain his excitement. He took out his phone, pulled up something and shoved it into Juza’s face. With how close it was, Juza could only see the bright colors on the image. “Dude, too close, I can’t read that.” Banri mumbles a half-hearted apology and drops the phone in Juza’s lap. It’s a poster for a rock festival that upcoming weekend. Juza didn’t recognize any of the bands. 

“I scored two passes, you wanna come? There’s gonna be some pretty cool bands. I think you might like a few of them. About time you got into some new music anyway.” Juza frowns slightly at Banri’s teasing. What’s wrong with his music taste? A music festival does seem like it could be fun though. Juza had never been to one before, but he’d heard Banri and Taichi talk about them before. He and Banri hardly spend time alone together either, even since they decided they’re something  _ more _ . 

“Sure, sounds fun.” Banri beams, a sight Juza loved to see. He hoped off the table and walked past Juza, giving his shoulder a light pat. The feeling of his hand lingers in Juza’s mind briefly.

“I’ll plan everything out, we’re gonna have a great time.” Banri was splayed across the couch, laptop already open, typing furiously. Juza smiled to himself. He sure hoped they were.

Saturday came faster than anticipated. They woke up early, hoping to look around the venue before things got too crowded. The two packed up Juza’s motorcycle with whatever they were going to need for the day. Then, they were off. Banri never got tired of riding on Juza’s motorcycle. It always felt so exhilarating with the wind blowing through his hair and the revs of the engine. Juza enjoyed the feather light touch of Banri’s arms around his sides. 

They arrived at the venue not long after it opened. Free commemorative t-shirts were given to every attendee at the entrance with a bright design matching the poster advertisement. The two wandered around the venue, many bands were still setting up on the various stages. All of them had very different vibes to them, Juza noted. He didn’t know too much about rock music, but he hadn’t imagined the bands themselves to look so varied. Booths were set up for each band to sell merch and CD’s. Each logo just as brash and bold as the last. Banri had a little bit to say about just about every band they encountered. One booth in particular caught Juza’s eye. Visually it didn’t stand out much. Their colors and logo being more subdued than the surrounding, but something about them spoke to Juza. Banri noticed Juza’s attention shift to said booth.

“Oh, that’s actually a band I figured you would like. They have a very chill vibe to them, something I thought suited you. They should be playing later in the evening.” Juza hummed in response. Banri gently tugged on Juza’s sleeve urging him toward the booth. “Come on, let’s go talk to them. This is my favorite part about festivals. You get to meet your fave artists.” Once they arrived at the booth, Banri easily struck up a conversation with one of the band members at the booth. Rather than participate in the conversation himself, Juza listened to the two chat about music. Seeing Banri passionate about things he enjoyed made Juza’s heart do little flips. 

“First time at a rock festival?” An unfamiliar voice addresses Juza. It’s another member of the band, seated in the shade of the tent. He has wild red hair and is holding a drumstick in each hand, drumming simple rhythms on his thighs. A pair of sunglasses sit on his nose, and Juza notes the glint of an eyebrow piercing. 

“Yeah, I got dragged along by him,” Juza gestures to Banri, still deep in a heated conversation with the band’s vocalist. The drummer lets out a soft chuckle.

“How you liking it so far?” Juza takes a quick glance around at the other booths and stages in the distance. Sounds like some of the bands have begun performing. He brings his attention back to the drummer.

“It’s been pretty nice, I’ve mostly just been following him. Your band’s booth did catch my eye, though.” The man switches up his drummer pattern.

“Oh? We usually get looked over a lot since, we’re a lot, how should I say, calmer? Though, you do seem like the kind of person that likes lowkey things.” Juza isn’t quite sure how to reply, so he simply nods with a hum. After some time the drummer stops his drumming and moves to rummage around under the table at the front of the booth. Eventually he pulls out a CD, and hands it to Juza. “On the house, just make sure you and your boyfriend come see us play later,” he ends with a wink. Juza’s cheeks redden slightly, but he accepts the CD. As he observes the cover he notices that it’s different from the stack laid neatly on the table. As if reading his mind, the other man answers Juza’s unspoken question. “It’s a copy of our first album, we only have a few left. I think you’ll like it,” he returns to his drumming.

“Thanks,” Juza says quietly. The drummer flashes a smile and nods. Banri’s conversation happened to also wrap up around the same time. The two take their leave, waving at the two band members.

“Nice score, dude. I heard it’s pretty hard to get your hands on a copy of their debut album.” That did leave Juza a little curious, since his conversation with the drummer was rather short. He did feel a strange kinship with him however, maybe the man did too.

“Looks like the bands have started to perform, let's go watch.” Banri tugs on Juza’s sleeve again. Juza briefly wonders what it would be like to hold Banri’s hand. Physical affection wasn’t something they’d really gotten around to yet. It was a slow process, their new relationship. Today however, Juza decided he was going to try pushing outside his comfort zone, even just a little. He brushes hands with Banri, hoping the other man gets his message, then slowly wraps his hand around Banri’s. Banri falters, just slightly, but continues as he carefully intertwines their fingers. A soft smile makes its way to both of their faces.

They spend the day bouncing between the various stages and bands, Banri giving Juza little blurbs about any of the bands he knew or the songs he liked. Their hands hardly left each other the whole day. Evening had finally rolled around and it was time for the band from earlier to perform. Banri and Juza managed to push their way directly in front of the stage. The drummer took notice of the two, giving them a nod. Juza was eager to hear them perform.

The first song starts with a smooth melodic bass line, then the other instruments bleed in one by one. It’s a sound that’s very different from the others Juza had heard that day. The vocals come last and suddenly Juza is floating through the sea. It’s a bittersweet song about the passage of time. He feels Banri’s hand squeeze his own to get his attention.

“What do you think?” Juza isn’t quite sure how to answer, so he just moves closer to Banri bumping their shoulders and squeezes his hand back. Juza sees the smile that forms on Banri’s face out of the corner of his eye. The two enjoy the rest of the performance hand in hand.

The ride back home after the festival is long. Both Banri and Juza are tired from the long day of walking and standing. Banri’s feather light touch is now a bit stronger, his head resting on Juza’s shoulder, as, once again, wind blows through his hair. 

“Thanks for today, Settsu. I had fun,” Juza says as they hop off his bike back at the dorm. He already misses the feeling of Banri’s arms around his waist.

“Thanks for coming with, I think I had more fun since you were there. We should go to another one sometime.” Juza nods.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my last piece for Juban Week 2020!!! Hope you liked this one, I realized I write from Banri's perspective a lot, so I wanted to change things up a bit!
> 
> Thank you for following me on this little journey if you happened to read my other pieces!!


End file.
